


A heart is heavy

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Demons, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Just because he met a warlock in the market, Jun Myun find himself cursed by the Northern Witch. Helpless, he will go on a journey that will lead him to happiness and self-discovery, led by a golden owl.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: ExOnce Upon A Time: Round II





	A heart is heavy

Jun Myun represent a calm person. He was content with the way his life went on. His mother married a wealthy guy. He naturally refused him despite his tries. Pained, He had no choice but to live alone and he was glad he could at least keep his father’s shop running.

His father died because of the war. It started when the heir of the neighboring country went missing for years. Considering how insignificant his country was, Jun Myun wondered why anyone would think they did it.

Joyful laughter and loud footsteps woke Jun Myun from his daze and he returned to the task in his hands. “Jun Myun, aren’t you coming with us? The moving castle is edging the mountains, and our chance to approach it!” He looked at Baekhyun, one of his salesmen’s, smiling as excitement sparkled in his eyes.

Jun Myun cherished his genuine emotions. So he fixed Baekhyun’s hat with a huge smile. “I got a preorder to finish, Baekhyun,” Baekhyun pouted, “Brief me how it was when you come back.”

Baekhyun sighed, “I wished you could escape the place for a while, Myun,” Jun Myun smiled and Baekhyun’s expression eased.

“I will go to the market once I am done,” Jun Myun offered, “we can go shop something before winter,” Baekhyun nodded.

“I will take your word on that,” Baekhyun gave him a slight wave as he left the room and Jun Myun sighed looking at the window. Myun saw the mountains from where he was sitting, and he wondered if he will get the chance to see the moving Castle again. The poor guy looked at the two hats he stitched the last few days. Jun Myun nearly finished his pre-order, he had little left to do.

His fingers worked on the hats and by the time Baekhyun came back letting him know they missed the castle he completed the last details. Baekhyun was so sad. To Cheer him up, Jun Myun’s promise to shop in the market.

The next morning’s weather was amazing for an autumn day, Jun Myun and Baekhyun wore light and walked through the markets, packed with goods and people. He was staring around when a man captured his eyes. He was a tall sun-kissed man with blond hair and flamboyant cap. He was looking around absently when he noticed Jun Myun’s transfixed eyes on him. He was looking around when a man captured his attention. Startled, Jun Myun blushed furiously nodding back and looked elsewhere. When he looked back, the stranger was nowhere. Baekhyun hauled him away, and they got few purchases before Baekhyun and he parted away to go home. Jun Myun was absently walking ahead when he was face to face with the stranger who surrounded his waist and hoisted him aside.

Before Jun Myun could scream, a kind hand landed on his lips, “don’t make a sound.” The man was grave enough to freeze the scream in Jun Myun’s throat. He looked at where the man was looking only to remark unusual men in black, “the North witch’s puppets.”

Jun Myun shivered in terror and realized the man had freed his mouth, “what are they doing?” He whispered carefully, and the stranger looked at him with an unreadable expression before smiling widely.

“Go home, now. They are far away,” The stranger let him go before looking around and looked back at him before bowing gracefully, “it was a pleasure to see you again.”

Jun Myun wanted to answer, but the stranger disappeared. “What on earth happened?” Without waiting for an answer, Jun Myun ran home and locked himself in his room for what seemed hours when the ring of the shop reception startled him. He frowned as he knew he left the shop closed for the day, therefore locked the entrance, but the ringing persisted. He made it to the shop, remarking a woman of old age, wearing black on black. “The shop is closed.”

The woman looked at him with a smirk. “Oh, I surely know.” She stood close to the huge mirror on the wall."a little bird told me you spoke to the Warlock of the moving Castle." Jun Myun frowned as he didn’t remember talking to any warlock.

“I don’t remember speaking to anyone of that title.” He crossed his arms, “so if this is the reason you are here, I am requesting you kindly to leave the shop.”

The woman glared at him, “this is not a tone to use with customers, young man,” she huffed and turned to the door, “I know you met Kai, and I will find him with your help or without it.”

“Good luck,” Jun Myun marched to usher her out when she turned to face him, with an evil look on her eyes, and soon enough a black smoke submerged him. He felt his body weight tons and as if he had lost all the willpower to live. The woman was nowhere as he opened his eyes and sighed in relief as he tried approaching the door.

His body cracked in several spots, as if he didn’t move his body for ages, and it made him look at the mirror. His eyes landed on an old person who blinked back at him.

It took him a long time to recognize who he was looking up. The panic that strike him was short; making him run to his room and lock himself in, followed by dread and a mixture of denial and acceptance. He was shedding tears as he packed his stuff. He couldn’t stay in the shop. He knew he had to leave.

He didn’t pack much, just a change of clothes, his hat, some garlic bread, some random sorting of food and his legal papers. The night was frosty as he made his way out; the dawn was near at every step, and he endured as it affected his bones harder than usual.

He was glad that nobody was around as he made his way to the mountains. The poor man climbed the uphill. It was an hour walk from his father’s shop, so he felt tired yet he didn’t stop until the sun was partially to midday. 

An owl made himself known and Jun Myun smiled at the unexpected company, “aren’t you supposed to be asleep in the morning?” The owl hooted and Jun Myun chuckled, offering the bird some of his cheese. “I don’t have Ham to offer, but this will do.” 

It took him a long time to recognize who he was looking up. Jun Myun didn’t grasp what to do with the bird’s behavior when it pulled his bag, fast enough to make Jun Myun go in a very dangerous looking road, “Hey! Give my bag back!” 

Jun Myun followed the bird, tired, until he noticed a door with four legs on its bottom. As soon as the owl landed thereon, the legs paused walking and set the door down. Jun Myun felt shock creep within but soon reached the door to open it.

The interior was spotless clean, warm as a Fire place was burning furiously in the middle. The owl flew inside with his bag and Jun Myun panicked, “No, come back! We can’t get in unannounced.” 

“You are already inside,” a deep tenor voice said and Jun Myun flinched, “please close the door behind you. It is troublesome to keep the house in a reasonable temperature.” Jun Myun felt confused as from where the voice came and he closed the door.

“I am sorry, but the owl yielded me here.” Jun Myun looked around in confusion, “I better leave, I guess?” The flames played higher and Jun Myun finally noticed the face in it. A face that showed its teeth in a huge smile.

“I’m Chanyeol,” the flame said, “and you are?” 

“Oh,” Jun Myun approached the flame and bowed, “I am Jun Myun.” his back cracked and he winced in pain, “ow!” they suddenly offered a chair to him and he sat down, “thank you.” He looked around, “Where am I?” 

“In Kai’s Moving Castle,” the flame answered as he reached for a wood. Jun Myun gasped dramatically and Chanyeol chuckled. “A curse is binding me to Kai, the warlock, so here I am undertaking whatever he is asking me to do.” Jun Myun nodded, as he noticed the owl was sleeping somewhere and Chanyeol seemed to notice where he was looking, “graceful Golden owl you own there.”

“He escorted me to the door,” Jun Myun mumbled, thinking. “I don’t own him and he sure doesn’t act like a normal Owl.”

Chanyeol chuckled but said nothing as he heard stepping noises. Jun Myun tensed as a slender man showed up, “Chanyeol? Who is this?”

“an unfortunate soul that Golden owl brought,” Chanyeol answered amusedly, and the man looked at the owl who hooted. “it led the grandfather right to us.” Jun Myun, and the man looked at each other and Jun Myun blushed as the man beamed.

“I’m Jongdae, Kai’s butler of some sort,” Jongdae introduced himself brightly, “I need to call Minseok, he should make you a bed or space to rest in. You look like you need some rest.” Jun Myun nodded, bowing a little and Jongdae disappeared. A commotion filled the silence and soon a pink haired man showed up, pulled by Jongdae, “Minseok, over here is our new guest!” 

Minseok glared at Jongdae before he bowed to Jun Myun. “welcome, I’m the house servant of this place.” Minseok looked at Chanyeol with an unreadable look. “I hope you know of what you are doing, Yeol.” 

“I am,” Chanyeol refuted with a generous smile. “Take him to bed, the lunchtime isn’t that far ahead.” Minseok nodded before he hinted to Jun Myun to follow. Jun Myun awkwardly introduced himself and both men smiled to him as they led him to a private bedroom. 

They left him alone to think. What did he exactly experience? Why did the owl transfer him to Kai? It is possible the warlock could break his curse, that is why. He slept with that hope in mind. 

When he woke up, a pleasant smell of food was extending the house and his stomach growled for him to leave bed and join Minseok, “Do you need help? What did he exactly experience?”

“Please set the plates, forks, spoons and knives on the table,” Jun Myun rushed to do as asked, making sure he was using a clean cloth to polish them clean first then set them down. He noticed they had four of each which meant someone will join them in the table. Minseok maintained a satisfied look as he set the servings, “Please sit in the chair facing Chanyeol, Kai prefer this one and Jongdae and I take each the sides.”

Jun Myun nodded gripping his seat and sitting down facing Chanyeol who he realized had branches, consuming them leisurely. “You are already taking Lunch, Chanyeol?” 

“Well, you can tell I’m constantly eating.” Chanyeol commented back amusedly, “but I always welcome small treats from Kai.” Kai. Jun Myun tensed in realization. He would sit in front of Kai, the entire time. He stiffened as he heard steps but it was only Jongdae who came to help Minseok.

The two men sat down when Chanyeol materialized to be a man, an attractive man, and knocked the floor. It made the door open on impenetrable darkness and Kai walked in. Jun Myun fast looked down to his hands. “A new tenant?” 

“The owl brought him here,” Jongdae commented as he properly served Jun Myun.

Jun Myun could only bow, “I’m Kim Jun Myun, pleased to make your valuable acquaintance, Kai, and sorry for barging in unannounced.”

Kai was smiling gently when Jun Myun dared to look at him, realizing he was the man of the market. “You are welcome to stay as long as you want, Jun Myun.” 

“In condition,” Minseok sounded stern, “I cordially hate disorder so maintain your space clean.” Jun Myun nodded approvingly, eagerly even.

“I…” he wanted to tell Kai about his curse, but no words could leave his lips. Kai seemed to realize, though. 

He graciously offered his familiar hand out, “You have a direct message for me, your right pocket, Jun Myun.” Jun Myun fast pushed his hand in his pocket to retrieve a green paper.

“What?” he looked genuinely shocked, “I never grasp it before.” He handed it to Kai when it burned in his hand, “oh!” Jun Myun felt tears well in and he looked down in unspeakable shame, “I didn’t know it was there.” 

“Who was it from?” Minseok asked as he instantly noticed Jongdae look at Jun Myun worriedly.

“The northern Witch.” Kai willingly served Jun Myun first, “eat, I naturally know she produced it there magically.” Minseok observed how Jun Myun’s gentle hands were shaking as he ate silently. He served what was close to him and soon they started eating in silence when the owl landed by Jun Myun’s side of the table, hooting. 

Jun Myun prepared him bites, offering them, but the owl placed them back on the plate, straightening and hooting. “I think he is requesting you to eat,” Minseok commented and Jun Myun looked up to meet Kai’s kind eyes. He looked down to the owl and gently caressed it.

“Gorgeous little friend,” Jun Myun mumbled smiling gently. He ate but still fed the owl. Once dinner disappeared, the owl instantly made his typical way to his hidden spot and closed its eyes while Jun Myun helped Minseok with the loaded plates.

“Jun Myun,” Kai called suddenly and Jun Myun dared to look at him, “can you help Jongdae with the bedsheets? He had broken his arm just two months ago, and he needs giving it rest from time to time.” Jun Myun nodded but as he made it halfway in the polished stairs, he could undoubtedly hear an argument break in. Jongdae was picking bed sheets when he found him.

“Kai requested me to assist you,” Jun Myun promptly announced as he collected some and Jongdae smiled opening the private veranda for him. The magnificent view genuinely shocked Jun Myun, “WOAH.” The enchanted castle wasn’t moving as he hanged the prepared sheets. “This is so beautiful.”

“I know, right?” Jongdae excitedly pointed at the majestic mountains, “behind the mountains, there Evergreen, my hometown.” 

“You are new to this splendid house like me?” Jongdae gently shook his graceful head, “oh.” 

Jongdae looked at his gloomy expression, “Kai always welcome people in need,” Jun Myun noticed his pleasant expression, “you are not the first cursed person who got home.” 

“No wonder Minseok doesn’t like me,” Jongdae laughed gleefully at that.

Jongdae held his arm, “Grandpa, if you are still here, it typically means he likes you a lot.” Minseok showed up at that, announcing that the laundry had to air in the balcony. Jongdae excused himself at that and Jun Myun remained, undoubtedly looking at the gorgeous green view in front of him. It was astonishing. 

“It’s a breathtaking landscape,” Jun Myun looked back to see Kai join him, with plain clothes, “isn’t it?” Jun Myun instantly noticed that Kai’s hair was suddenly blue but could only nod and look back at the view. Kai leaned on the railing by his side and sighed, “I guess I shouldn’t have tried to defend you that night.” 

“It is not your fault,” Jun Myun commented sadly. “I guess it expected for me to live what I underwent so far.” Kai sighed as he noticed the curse hitting Jun Myun again. What Jun Myun didn’t notice was that the saddest he is, the older he instantly becomes. “I am appreciative you are allowing me to stay. I have nowhere to go.” 

Kai said nothing, when pounding on the door made the men rush in. Kai stood by the door as Minseok cloaked himself and opened the door. “What can I help you, gentlemen?” Jun Myun stood close enough to see the soldiers of a different country. 

“The King request all warlocks to be present in the next attack,” The soldiers handed Minseok an envelope and left. Once Minseok closed the door, he threw the envelope to Chanyeol. 

It surprised Jun Myun, “won’t it put Kai in trouble?” he asked Minseok as he noticed Chanyeol devour it with eagerness. Jongdae and Minseok exchanged looks before looking at Kai who walked toward Jun Myun.

“The king is using warlocks against powerless cities and counties.” Kai sounded angry at that point before faced Jun Myun. “The worst part is that anyone who falls for his greed turn evil and loose humanity.” Kai looked away angrily, “all that to possess another country.” 

“Don’t be mad.” Jun Myun approached him, “he can not force you to do what you don’t want to do, can he?” 

Kai looked at the man who held his shoulder softly, eyes sparkling with a beauty Kai had never seen before. He held Jun Myun’s hands, “I wish it was easy.” Kai smiled after a moment of silence, “let us have a picnic. By sunset, it would be wonderful to eat outside.” 

Minseok and Jongdae didn’t comment while Jun Myun overjoyed about the idea. He didn’t realize how happy he was to have the picnic out. It almost lifted his curse as the owl landed on the table, “Oh! Owl, you know that you have to hunt for food, right?” The bird hooted and landed on his shoulder. Jun Myun laughed at that, caressing his feathers. The dinner was ready, and they sat down with Chanyeol burning bright in a nearby campfire. 

They remained until the sky became a sea of sparkles. Jun Myun remained there with the owl as Minseok and Jongdae packed things up. He had never seen the sky so bright before. “I wonder how Baekhyun would react to my absence?” He wondered suddenly before he looked at the owl. “I left him no message.” 

“He will be okay,” Jun Myun looked at Kai who approached him, picking Chanyeol’s strange bumpy stone with a shovel. Chanyeol had picked woods and waved to Jun Myun. “Let us go, they will find us if we stay in one place.” 

Jun Myun nodded and picked his chair. The owl flew inside and landed beside Chanyeol. “He sure doesn’t act like a normal owl.” Chanyeol commented as the owl hooted at him when he tried to approach him. “I think they curse him.”

“Someone definitely did.” Kai took the bird and set him in a further spot. “You should stand aside from Chanyeol. Your curse will tire him.” The owl hooted and relaxed right later. Jun Myun helped Minseok with the plates, picked the blankets and prepared the beds. He met them for a fresh cup of tea as Minseok and JongDae were then in front of Chanyeol. The owl found it entertaining to settle on Jun Myun’s thigh, sinking himself in his grasp. 

Jun Myun sat far from Chanyeol when it happened. Chanyeol chuckled, “he likes you.” 

“How did you realize it is a “ he”?” Jun Myun asked in marvels. Chanyeol didn’t explain, but he didn’t have to as they heard pounding on the door. “More soldiers?” Minseok nodded cloaking himself. Jun Myun followed Jongdae while the owl settled on a handle. It pulled out a cap that covered Chanyeol. 

“What can I do for you?” Minseok met with a beautiful woman but Jun Myun could remember her here and there. She got in before Minseok could stop her. “Hey, what gave you the right to get in?” 

“I am here for Kai,” The woman spoke cruelly, her eyes looking through the place. “He got my message.” 

Minseok looked stoned for a second, “you are the northern witch.” 

Jun Myun walked from his hiding as she approached the fireplace, “I gave him your message.” She looked surprised for a second. “He is not home. He is in the battlefield stopping other warlocks from hurting people.” 

“Aren’t you the little boy of the shop?” She observed him with an amused look. “Age suits you well.”

Jun Myun scoffed. “I wish I could say the same about you.” He glared at her, “for an old hag, you sure aren’t wise.” She went livid, but he didn’t give her time as he picked up the broom. “Out!” he slammed it on her feet, chasing her off. “Nobody allowed you in our house, so leave! Out!” 

“How dare you?” she lifted her finger toward him but the owl attacked her before she could do anything. She screamed leaving, and the owl landed by Jun Myun’s side. Jongdae uncovered Chanyeol, worriedly, while Minseok made sure he locked the door. 

“Yeol? Are you okay?” Jongdae pushed the ash aside to hold a blue bump and Jun Myun realized it was a heart. A beating heart. They set new woods for Chanyeol who started regaining forces. “That was close.”

“I am glad the owl covered the fireplace, though.” Minseok commented, caressing the owl. “You saved our friend’s life. Thank you.” 

Jun Myun meanwhile sat down on a chair. “This is my fault. I led her here.” 

“It is not,” Chanyeol spoke suddenly. “I had to know burning the note would leave marks. Like Kai said, remaining in one spot was dangerous. I must move the castle until we are safe.” 

Jun Myun suddenly noticed Kai’s absence. “Speaking of Kai, where is he?” They looked alarmed for a moment and Jongdae rushed up calling for Kai. Jun Myun followed Minseok. 

They found a door open. It was Kai’s bedroom and yet; it looked like a cave of darkness. “Oh, no!” Jongdae was about to rush in when Minseok held him. 

“He will feel hurt if something happens to you,” Minseok frowned deeply. “Let me get in. I can reason with him.” 

Jun Myun held them both. “I am the oldest man here. I’ll do the reasoning.” He pushed Minseok back, “keep Jongdae and Chanyeol safe.” He faced the darkness before he got in. He surprisingly found himself in the market again. 

He looked around when he noticed Baekhyun and his self running around. “What?” He looked around confusedly. “Kai? Kai! Where are you?” 

“I’m here.” Jun Myun jerked his head to look at Kai, soaked in green gel, “I’m trapped in my memories.” Jun Myun blinked in confusion but realized. He saw himself then it was obviously from Kai’s point of view.

“Why?” He looked back at Kai who looked small and vulnerable. “Is it guilt? Because I got the curse that afternoon?” Kai shook his head and looked at Jun Myun pitifully. Jun Myun could only sigh and pick him up. “Let us go home and give you a nice warm bath.” 

He pulled Kai out of the dark hole that suddenly showed itself to them and led him to the bathtub. “Jongin,” Jun Myun blinked in confusion. “My real name is Jongin, I’m Jongdae’s little brother and Minseok is our cousin.”

“No wonder they are protective,” Jun Myun smiled. “Well, Jongin, I will keep your real name hidden, okay?” Jongin smiled and held Jun Myun’s hand. It freaked Jun Myun’s heart out instantly. “I’ll let you take a bath.” Jun Myun couldn’t free his hand and looked at Jongin.

“That day in the market,” Jongin’s smile didn’t falter. “You looked so beautiful.” Jun Myun blushed madly and ran out of the room, leaving Jongin with his turmoils. 

The day went on naturally. Despite the odds, nothing major happened and Chanyeol was back to his cheerful loud self. Jongin on other hand seemed clingy of his brother. He kept hugging Jongdae who read him a book, in a very low tone. 

“He is always like that when the dark energies get to him.” Jun Myun jumped and looked at Minseok who approached him. “That was what the green ooze signaled.”

“Oh, I see.” He looked back at Jongin who looked at him briefly and smiled. “I just… never realized how young he is.” 

Minseok sighed. “He trapped himself in an age that no longer fits him.” Minseok smiled, “same as you are.” 

Jun Myun frowned. He didn’t think he felt trapped. He came to accept his new age and form quick. He realized that he moved on quickly. Minseok left his side to cover Jongin properly and Jun Myun went to the balcony. The owl followed him and set himself on the ledge. “I don’t know what I will do, you know.” The owl hooted, and he smiled. “I feel at peace here but I am not… I’m not sure I can stay.” 

“You can,” he looked back to see Jongin walk in. He had the cover around his shoulders. “I want you to stay.”

Jun Myun blinked in surprise, “Why?” 

Jongin didn’t answer that and just smiled holding Jun Myun’s hand. They faced the view. “The nature around here is beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Jun Myun was the epitome of confusion. His eyes were wide and his brows were up. His expression as he studied Jongin made the warlock smile wider. He covered Jun Myun and kept on looking ahead.

“I must move the portals,” Jongin offered, “but we will keep this.” 

Jun Myun bobbed his head, narrowing his eyes. “What?” The answer to that came when the castle paused moving and Jongin pulled him along. Jun Myun was in time to see Minseok and Jongin walk out with two buckets of salt. 

“Hold the owl and stay here.” He ordered Jun Myun who picked the owl and caressed its golden feathers curiously. The owl was sleeping soundlessly in his arms. Once Minseok and Jongdae got inside, Jongin picked Chanyeol in his hands. “Let us move, my dear friend.” 

Suddenly a swirl of flame surrounded Jongin and the ground with the furniture started changing. Jun Myun could only hug the owl and watch everything with wide eyes and pounding heart. Once it finished, he realized it looked like own house. 

“Let us have a tour.” He turned the front door handle and soon they were in the backyard of his father’s shop. “There is a hat shop on the other side.” He looked at Jongin who smiled to him. Minseok and Jongdae ran off to the garden and Jongin pulled him back. “I want to show you something.” He turned the handle two times and opened it on a field of roses and flowers. It was a sea of colors and as much as Jun Myun tried to be calm, the excitement he felt right then was huge. 

“This is incredible, Jongin! You did that?” He looked around in amazement. 

Jongin reached his side and caressed his cheek. “I made them grow faster, but this place had always been beautiful.” Jun Myun blushed and looked away, his heart hammering inside him. 

“I love it.” Jun Myun felt tears well in. He loved it. “I am sure Minseok and Jongdae would love it too.”

Jongin didn’t comment on that as he led Jun Myun back home. The boys got in as soon as he opened the door again and they eyed Jongin and Jun Myun curiously. “So, let us have a nice cup of tea.” Minseok offered suddenly.

Before they served the tea, however, Jun Myun stood up in shock. “I hear aircrafts.” the other three took a moment to hear it too.

“Chanyeol will keep us out of their bombs.” Jongin announced as he peeked out of the window.

Chanyeol however went blue, “I don’t think so, Kai.” the men looked at him in shock. “The two notes sent to you were poisonous, I need time to take the poison out.” They could only look at Kai shift into a bird as soon as he opened the door.

“Jongin, No!” Jongdae was about to cry as Minseok pulled him back.

Jun Myun could only see the big bird fly high. “What is he doing?”

“He will try to prevent any bomb from hitting us.” Minseok’s answer made sense but Jun Myun had a gut feeling that something will happen if they don’t move.

“Then let us leave this place!” he went to Chanyeol. “What would happen if I take you out of the house?” 

“As soon as I leave the castle perimeter,” Chanyeol explained, “the portals won’t work anymore.” 

It made Jun Myun picked woods and handed them to Minseok. He then picked Chanyeol with his bare hands. He could hear gasps behind him but gave them no time as he felt the heart pound in his hands. It was such a strange thing to see and Jun Myun could only keep it close. Chanyeol said nothing as Jun Myun rested him on the woods. “Let us leave.” he turned the knob once and opened it on the mountains. They could see aircrafts from afar. “He will find us easier if we remain in the mountains.” 

The owl landed by his side and Jun Myun paid him no attention as Jongdae and Minseok packed things while he held Chanyeol close. Chanyeol purposely kept his flames small. Once they packed, Chanyeol asked them to make him last to walk out. 

The castle broke down in front of them and only the fireplace remained. “We can’t stay put.” Minseok commented as he set Chanyeol back. “We need to keep moving before someone finds Chanyeol.” 

“Can Chanyeol perform magic on his own?” Jun Myun asked them and looked at Chanyeol who started eating the surrounding wood hungrily. 

“I need a part of someone’s body to perform magic for him or her.” Jun Myun looked at his body and chose his left hand. 

“Can’t you take it?” Minseok and Jongdae were fast to stop him.

“No! You can’t. You need your hand for many things.” Jongdae was frenetic, “plus Jongin would hate us if something happened to you.”

“Then fingers?” Jun Myun asked. He offered his hands to Chanyeol. “I offer you my pinkies and all we need is a moving mechanism. The simplest. We just need to move.” 

Chanyeol wrapped his pinkies which burned instantly. The pain he felt was so immense he blacked out as soon as Chanyeol let him go. When he woke up, mud covered Jun Myun, and the owl was sitting right by his side. “You sure don’t want to leave my side, beautiful little owl?” 

The owl hooted and flew a little then landed. Jun Myun realized the owl was leading him again. He worried for Minseok, Jongdae and Chanyeol. More than that, he could have hurt Jongin somehow. He tried to put his hand down and use it to push when he felt something cold; he looked at his hands in shock. Each had intact four fingers. It made him hold tears. 

“Great. I only got uglier.” Jun Myun commented and followed the owl who repeated his manoeuvre until Jun Myun was face to face with the castle’s door. The handle shone, and he turned it to open. 

The view was familiar. It was the field but greener and less flowery. He walked around, looking for someone to let him know what is going on when he noticed Jongin from afar. He looked way younger than Jun Myun expected him to and stood there as majestic. 

Jongin was looking at shooting stars when one fell right into his hands. Jun Myun gasped at that and wanted to warn Jongin. Only that, Jongin swallowed the shining star and soon started convulsing. 

“Jongin!” His heart wrenched to see Jongin hurt. Jongin looked at him as a blue flame showed up in his hands. He looked at it and smiled brightly. Meanwhile, Jun Myun froze. “What?” It suddenly made sense. The power Kai had came from Chanyeol. To perform the magic, Chanyeol needed an organ and Jongin offered his own heart as a price. 

“Chanyeol! Jongin! I’ll come to you soon! Wait for me!” Jun Myun tried to run to the two who looked at him in surprise He tried to approach them but sank deep into the mud and blacked out again. He woke up with the owl on his chest, hooting loudly. “I’m up. I am up. No need to yell in my ears.”

The owl flew and landed somewhere so Jun Myun naturally followed until he noticed a kind of bicycle, that had three seats, moving across from where he was. Minseok and Jongdae were screaming, but they were far and the thunder was loud. He followed the owl to them and soon approached them. They paused it, leaving it to hug Jun Myun. “God! I was so worried.” Jongdae sounded terrified even. “When you blacked out and fell out of the cliff. I thought we lost you but Chanyeol said he can sense that you are alive.” 

“We came looking for you soon after.” Minseok assured. Jun Myun smiled at them and walked to the bicycle. The two men didn’t understand what had happened until he sat in front of Chanyeol. 

“So you waited for me.” Chanyeol smiled and Jun Myun sighed. “I know how to break the curse binding you to Jongin.”

“You do?” Jongdae and Minseok looked at him, shock written so clear. They drove the bicycle for a while when an aircraft seemed to notice them and made it rain ammos on them. “hurry!” As they ran to shelter, the owl left their side and Jun Myun looked up to see it fly all the way to the aircraft. “What is he doing?”

“Distracting them from us.” Jun Myun commented as they managed a hidden spot. He secured Chanyeol first and looked out. “I hope he won’t get hurt.” A sudden explosion made the men leave the hideout. They went out on time to see Jongin’s bird figure land on the ground. As they approached him, his feathers dissolving like ashes. When he was finally human, Jun Myun picked Chanyeol as Jongdae made Jongin rest properly on his back, checking him out. 

Minseok and Jongdae could only see Jun Myun put Chanyeol on a bright blue spot in Jongin’s chest. His hands could hide only a little and soon a blinding light exploded out of Jongin’s chest. 

Jongin coughed as pain went through his body while Chanyeol swirled around happily. “I am free!” He suddenly transformed into a tall handsome man, picking a laughing Jongdae and kissing him right then. 

Jongdae’s laughter died as he looked at Chanyeol in shock. “God knows how I wished to do that,” Chanyeol smiled as he pulled Jongdae to another kiss, “for a long time.” Minseok could only scoff but focused on Jongin who coughed again.

Jongin had never felt this heavy in the chest before. It felt as if someone placed a rock in his chest. He groaned as he opened his eyes, “my chest feels heavy.” 

“It should. A heart is heavy.” Jongin’s eyes met a beautiful smile. He smiled instantly as Jun Myun’s face emerged from the blur. “Welcome back, Jongin.” 

“You are so beautiful.” Jun Myun blushed instantly. “I had never seen someone as beautiful before.” Jun Myun softly slapped his arm as he blushed. “What happened?” 

As Minseok explained things to him, Jun Myun looked at the mountain. He quickly noticed the golden feather of the owl in his vision, “The owl!” He ran to find it and Chanyeol somehow landed by the owl’s side. It looked broken and lifeless which made Jun Myun cry instantly. “No. My friend, you left me so soon.” Tears fell into the own’s closed lids. “You saved me and showed me the way to my happiness. I didn’t even thank you.” 

The feathers sparkled as the body in his hands stretched slowly. It was soon a beautiful man with golden royal attire. Jun Myun rested his head down, looking at Jongin who approached him. Once the royal man opened his eyes, a heart-shaped smile filled his expression. “I am glad you are okay.” 

Jun Myun scoffed. “You are the one who almost got killed and you are glad  _ I am okay. _ ” The man seemed to notice something, so he sat up fast, touching his attire and face. 

“I’m not an owl anymore.” He looked at Jun Myun whose expression softened as he nodded. “You broke my curse. Oh, god. You did.” 

“You are?” Jongin asked him confusedly.

The man chuckled as he stood up before he bowed. “I am Kyungsoo the third, Heir of Equistrea.” He pointed to the sky. “You know, the reason behind this war and all the damage, is because they trapped me in the curse.” He bowed again. “I shall go home and end this massacre.”

“I am glad you got your freedom back.” Jun Myun told him before Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol. He offered the remaining of his feathers and Chanyeol opened a portal for him. “So,” everybody looked at him expectedly. “How about we go home and have a long-deserved nap?”

“Sounds good for me.” Jongin chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Jun Myun. 

Chanyeol chuckled, “I have a better deal to offer.” He looked at Jongdae who blushed. “Marry me and I shall make you the best house you had ever seen, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae was all tears as he nodded while Jongin and Jun Myun looked at each other. “Someday,” Jongin whispered, “we will get there.” Jun Myun blushed, but he knew deep down that it was all true.


End file.
